gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jefferson (neighborhood)
Jefferson is a small neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas located in Los Santos, San Andreas. Description North of Jefferson is Las Colinas, while to the south are Idlewood and Ganton. West of Jefferson is Glen Park, while to the east is East Los Santos. Jefferson is a mixed district of residential and commercial zones. Most of southern and central Jefferson consists of single-family houses along with a church and the County General Hospital. To the north, a collection of stores with a large car park in addition to a Sub Urban clothing store and the Jefferson Motel can be found. The district is predominantly African-American, though pedestrians of other ethnic groups can be found. The area has prominent gang activity and is a low-income district with a high crime rate, although northern Jefferson appears to be middle class. Influence Jefferson is modeled after the residential district of Watts in Los Angeles, while the name derives from Jefferson Boulevard in Los Angeles. The Jefferson Towers, the area based on the Watts Towers can also be found here, despite the towers being in the official zone of East Los Santos. Likewise, despite being based on Watts for the most part, many of the famous and dangerous housing projects of Watts actually appear in other neighborhoods in GTA: San Andreas - including Nickerson Gardens, Imperial Courts, and the Jordan Downs Housing Projects which each appear in Willowfield, Ganton and Idlewood respectively. Events of GTA San Andreas Jefferson is a stronghold for the Rollin' Heights set of the Ballas, who use the area as a base from which to attack Ganton, the main stronghold for the Grove Street Families. Jefferson plays a small role in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, although the mission Reuniting the Families largely takes place in Jefferson. During the mission, the individual families within the Grove Street Families meet in order to call a truce, although the meeting is ambushed by the LSPD. Carl Johnson, Sean Johnson, Big Smoke and Ryder then drive through the area, successfully avoiding arrest. Gang Control It is a stronghold for the Ballas, specifically the Rollin' Heights Ballas set during part of 1992, with the exception of the County General Hospital, as it is used by all Los Santos-based gangs. Jefferson, if the player chooses, can become Grove Street Families territory or the player can opt to leave the area in the control of the original Jefferson sets. Homes * Jefferson Safehouse Places of Interest * County General Hospital * Jefferson Motel * Los Santos Church Businesses * Coutt and Schutz * Diamonds * Discount Warehouse * Pik N' Go Market * S&O Automatic Trans Specialist * SIGN * Sub Urban * Video Blowout! Weapons * MP5 - On top of the Jefferson Motel * Sniper Rifle - On top of County General Hospital Spawning vehicles * Ambulance * Clover * Perennial * Tampa * Random vehicles are found parked beside the Los Santos Church. Collectibles *Six Gang Tags Other *Sprunk soft drink vending machine (inside Jefferson Motel) *Snack vending machine at the building beside Coutt and Schutz See Also *Rancho - Grand Theft Auto V equivalent to Jefferson. Navigation }} ru:Джефферсон es:Jefferson Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos